


Arachnophobia

by FACIMBF



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FACIMBF/pseuds/FACIMBF
Summary: a really cute one shot, by sugar-salt-n-spice   and dreamcatchersdaughterPeter surprises everyone.





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back people. Schools over and now im off to university. I'm hoping to write lots this summer and this is the first of many.

It was late March, it was a nice day, beautiful really but something was missing. Tony had woken up as he usually did; with Morgan’s lethal little being catapulted on top of him. Her boney elbows and knees somehow always managed to jab right into the softest parts of him. 

They had pancakes and fruit for breakfast, Tony may have burnt the pancakes but Morgan appreciated them either way. They had nothing planned for that day, so Pepper settled into her office to handle some business while Tony and Morgan spent their morning outside. Tony had used his time to tinker in his lab. In reality that was just a suped up garage at this point but if he left the door open he could look at check on Morgan to make sure she was okay. Morgan could be found like she was on most days, playing inside her tent. 

Just before noon Tony had realized that it was getting late and he should probably go in to make lunch. He closed up his designs and shut the garage to keep Morgan’s curious hands out.   
“Hey Morguna! Peanut Butter and jam sandwiches for lunch?” Tony called.

“No crusts, cut in triangles please!” Morgan called back in response. 

He smiled and went inside to start lunch. Morgan was just like someone else like someone else he knew who preferred his food with the crusts cut off. The more he reminisced the more that made him think how much he missed his kid. The last they had seen Peter was Christmas. He had spent the Christmas break with them at the cottage. Well he had spent any and all vacations up there with them since Mays death two years ago. 

It had been a difficult time for them all, but Peter especially. It hadn’t been as hard as it could have been, it wasn’t sudden or especially traumatic. She died peacefully in her sleep after a long and hard fight with stage four breast cancer. Since then Peter had stuck with them. 

Building with Tony, cooking with Pepper, and being the best brother he possibly could to Morgan. But now it had been three VERY long months since he last had the chance to be with Peter in person. Morgan adored her big brother. She always wanted to call him and tell him about anything and everything, but Peter was a busy person. He was working hard at MIT and sometimes he couldn’t answer her calls. It hurt him to see Morgans smile slip away when he had to tell her that her big brother was too busy to talk to her; but it broke his heart to see Peter working himself to death. 

It was even more evident to Tony now. Last time he spoke to Peter he had almost been falling asleep mid sentence and the bags under his eyes looked like they weighed the world. It was spring break and unlike most kids his age, Peter had chosen to stay on campus to finish up a project. 

Tony was shocked out of is internal monologue when he heard Morgans calls. “Daddy. Daddy! I need you! There’s a big black spider in my tent. It’s HUGE” 

Tony chuckled but quickly made his way out to her cause he really didn’t know if this was a normal spider or one that could take his precious daughter away from him. He ran out to Morgans tent while calling out to her, “I'm coming darling don’t worry. Please don’t touch it”

Tony flew to throw open the tent flaps ready to defend his daughters honour but stopped in his tracks. 

There, stuffed in Morgans tiny blue tent, with his knees tucked under his chin was one, Peter B Parker. 

“Hey old man. Miss me?” he joked. 

Tony only smiled slightly in response before turning to Morgan. “Help me kill the spider Morguna. It’s far too big to save” Tony deadpans in all seriousness. 

Morgans giggles but jumps up quickly to slam one of the many pillows scattered around her tent straight into Peter's face. Tony joins in by jumping on Peter to begin tickling him. 

They were all laughing, Peter squirming underneath them. Tony dug his calloused fingers underneath Peter’s ribs and moved up them like he was playing a piano until he reached his armpits. 

“No mister Stark, Morgan stop! It tickles!” Peter cried at the sudden intrusion. 

Tony looks up at Morgan suddenly meeting her eye. She giggles again when he winks at her. They both stop suddenly and Peter takes that chance to schooch himself back until he hit the wall of the tent. 

“Morgan I’m afraid the spiders too big to kill. I think we’ll just have to keep him” Tony announced. 

He quickly grabs Peter and hauls him out of the tent and over his shoulder. It’s difficult to say the least but he makes it work all the while Peter and Morgans laughter filters through the air. 

“Pepper honey. Love of my life! We have a new pet spider” screams Tony. 

Tony had to admit, Peter was one of the very few spiders that he’d let stay in his house without calling an exterminator.


End file.
